Listen to Your Heart
by lovetoomanyfanfics1
Summary: What can one pair of eyes do to a person? Well read and find out what happens to Eomer and Legolas
1. Chapter 1

**Listen To Your Heart**

**Legolas x Eomer**

**Rated M**

**Warnings: Mpreg and slash**

**By: Ilovetoomanyfanfics1**

This is my first fanfic so please bare with me..thanks.

Chapter 1

Legolas joined the Frodo on his journey to destroy the ring because he wanted to get rid of this great evil and create peace among Middle Earth. The fellowship consisted of the following: Boromir of Gondor, Aragon(future king of Gondor), Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas crown prince of Mirkwood, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgi, Merry and Pippin, and Gandalf. They set out of Rivendell on their way to Mordor to destroy the One Ring.

They lost Gandalf in the Mines of Moria and their spirits were low. "We need to keep moving. Legolas and Gimli get them up" Aragon stated.

Legolas went over to Frodo and Sam "come we must leave". Frodo just looked at him with so much despair in his eyes but he got up. Gimli got Merry and Pippin to their feet and so the fellowship continued on with their journey. They reach Lothlorien and are met with arrows.

"The dwarf is so loud you can hear him from across the forest" and elf by the name of Haldir spoke. Gimli just made an angry face at him.

Haldir looks around and much to his surprise sees Legolas "Well I wasn't expecting to see you here my prince".

Legolas looks at him "you know I don't like it when you call me that and yes I can be full of surprises….don't mind the dwarf he doesn't have manners".

Gimli is fuming "why you…"

Aragon puts his hand in front of him "children be nice". Everyone laughs "we are just passing through we are on our way to Mordor"

Haldir spoke "you have a long journey ahead of you. Stay and rest here for the night". The next day they were on their way. Their journey became more seemingly hopeless when Aragon let Frodo go and Sam went with him.

Boromir died trying to protect Merry and Pippin and they were captured by the Orcs. The fellowship was dwindling but Aragon finally said "we still have hope as long as we keep fighting so lets go kill some Orc".

Gimli turned to Legolas then to Aragon "YES" and he grabbed his axe and off they went. They ran for days and came across riders from Rohan.

Aragon "what news from Rohan?" The riders turned around and surrounded the trio. "What business does a man, a dwarf, and an elf have in the riddimark? Speak quickly" asked one rider.

"We are following some Orcs who took two of ours friends" Aragon said.

Gimli spoke "Give me your name master horse rider and I shall give you mine".

Eomer took off his helmet and jumped off his horse "I would cut off your head if I stood just a foot taller".

Legolas pointed an arrow at Eomer's head "you will die before you get a chance".

Eomer just looked at him he had never seen a creature more beautiful than this elf pointing an arrow at his head.

Aragon put his hand over Legolas' bow "we are friends of Theoden the king. I am Aragon and these are Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas crowned prince of the Woodland realm". They finish talking and go to where Eomer said they slaughtered the Orcs. They believed Merry and Pippin were dead until Aragon was able to recreate their movements and they ended up in Fangorn Forest.

"What evil would lead them to this place?" Gimli asked. They entered the forest and were surprised when they saw Gandalf the White. They made their way to the city of Rohan and Gandalf released the evil that was taking over the kings mind. Theoden looked at Gandalf with a questioning look "Gandalf?"

"Welcome back my old friend" Gandalf said.

"Where is my nephew Eomer?"

"You sent him away when you were possessed" his niece Eowyn spoke.

Just then Eomer walked through the doors. "My king" he said and bowed.

"You do not have to bow to me Eomer". Theoden went to him and hugged him. Eomer looked around and saw the same three faces he saw before plus a new one. "Well look who we have here" said Eomer.

Legolas looked to Gimli and whispered "don't say anything rude to him".

Gimli was shocked "me say something rude? What about him".

Aragon spoke next "Gimli control yourself. So my king we have come to aid you in anyway you need".

"Thank you my lord" Theoden responded. "we shall have a feast to lighten the mood".

Gimli spoke "I like that idea".

"I am sure you do Gimli. It is not for getting drunk though" Legolas told him.

"I do not get drunk..I challenge you do a drinking game tonight".

"You can't be serious, Aragon help me out here please".

"Not a chance buddy I want to see this" Aragon laughed.

Legolas felt a pair of eyes and him and without turning around he sensed that they belonged to Eomer. "I am going outside to get some air".

"Don't get lost laddie" Gimli responded.

Legolas just looked at him and walked out. _I need to get my head on straight and worry about helping this city although I can't stop thinking about those eyes_. Just then Eomer came up to him and stood next to him.

"So you are a prince?" Eomer asked him.

"Unfortunately I am"

Eomer looked at him confused "why do you say that?"

"I don't not wish to become king and my people are starting to leave these lands and are sailing to the Undieing Lands".

"Oh well I am sorry to hear that".

"Its not your fault and the only thing that will keep them here is if the ring is destroyed" Legolas responded with a sad tone to his voice.

_Those eyes I will never be able to get them out of my head_ thought Eomer. "Well I will help you in that quest along with every other person who opposes it".

End of chapter 1 please leave comments and tell me what you think I should do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Listen To Your Heart**

**Chapter 2**

"I really do appreciate that" Legolas looks at him "you know I have never been this drawn to anyone elf or human in all my life until you".

Eomer was shocked that Legolas said that and tried to find the right words to say "I…um…don't know what to say".

"It's alright you don't have to say anything I just thought you should know" Legolas looks down at the ground.

Eomer can't take it anymore and takes Legolas' face in his hands and kisses him "does that help?"

Legolas just nods and kisses him again. Gimli is about to walk to Legolas but stops. He turns to Aragon and says "he is a little busy at the moment".

"What do you mean?" he looks in the direction of where Legolas is. "Oh yeah I will talk to him later". So later that night before the feast was going to start Aragon is looking for Legolas and finds him outside shooting arrows at a target. "So do you plan on sharing what happened earlier?"

Legolas turned to Aragon and blushed "we had a moment but nothing further can happen".

"And why would that be exactly?"

"Well for two reason. The first being my father would not be pleased and the second being I have to be 100% focused on helping to find Merry and Pippin and being as much of assistance as I can to Frodo and Sam."

"You know as well as I do that your dad would be happy for you no matter..he was happy when you were with Haldir"

"Yeah but Haldir is an elf not a mortal man like you".

"Legolas listen to me why are you coming up with excuses? You are the best archer in Middle Earth and a pretty damn good fighter as well".

"Thanks for the compliment but truth is I can't let myself get hurt again. Yeah Haldir and I were able to work out our past and become friends again but I can't afford to fall in love again especially to a mortal man..I will fade when he would pass on".

"Legolas you can't think about that. You have to let yourself love again you deserve this more than anyone else I know" he puts his hand on Legolas' shoulder. Little did they know but Eomer was listening cuz he was on his way to talk to Legolas but stopped when they started to talk about him. Eomer walked away and left Rohan with a bunch of riders. Legolas and Aragon went back inside for the feast. Eowyn walked up to Legolas and asked to talk to him privately so they walked away.

"Is everything okay Eowyn?" Legolas asked.

"No it's not. Eomer left."

"Wait what do you mean he left? Where did he go?"

"I don't know where he went. He and a bunch of riders left this morning and he didn't say anything to anyone".

Legolas was extremely upset by this "I don't understand why he would leave. We are leaving for Helms Deep tomorrow are we not?"

"Yes in fact we are leaving first thing in the morning."

He has tears in his eyes but he doesn't want to show them "Okay I need some air" and he walks outside and gets his arrows and his bow and starts shooting the target.

Aragon sees Legolas goes outside upset "Eowyn what happened?"

"Eomer left this morning with a bunch of riders and he didn't tell anyone he was leaving or where he was going".

"Oh my he must of heard me and Legolas talking this morning..I should go out to him"

Gimli stops him "no laddie let him be he needs his space maybe Gandalf can find him".

"I hope he can because he just left and told me to look for him on the third day".

The next day everyone gets their things together and heads out to Helms Deep.

"Legolas Gandalf went out to find him and he is going to bring him to Helms Deep" Aragon told him.

"That is good because now I can focus".

On their way to Helms Deep they run into some enemies and have to fight them. Aragon falls off a kill trying to kill the beast and Legolas find Arwn's evenstar in one the enemies hands so he keeps it in case Aragon is still alive. They finally reach Helms Deep after the women and children arrive.

Somehow Aragon miraculously survives his fall and makes his way to Helms Deep to warn Theoden of the numbers the enemy possess.

"They have ten thousand at least".

"Ten thousand" Theoden says in disbelief "when will they be here?"

"They should make it here by night fall."

"Gamli get all the men and children old enough to hold a sword ready for battle".

"Yes sir" he bows and leaves to do his task.

A little later before the battle Aragon and Legolas get into a fight.

"They have fear I can see it in their eyes". Everyone looks at him.

"And they should be three hundred to ten thousand" (in Elvish)

"They still have hope" (in Elvish)

"They don't stand a chance they will die!" Legolas says in Elvish.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragon says in English.

Legolas is going to go after him but Gimli stops him.

"Let him go laddie, let him go".

Later Legolas finds Aragon getting ready for battle and hands him his sword "forgive me you have leaded us this far I should not have despaired".

"There is nothing forgive mellin in" Aragon puts his arm on his shoulder. Gimli comes in trying to adjust his chain metal. "It is taking me a damn long time to get this thing on". Legolas and Aragon just look at him while he gets it undone.

"It's a little tight across the chest" Gimli states. Aragon just looks at him. But they all hear a horn. "That is no Orc horn" Legolas says and they run outside to see a group of Elves led by Haldir walking up to kind Theoden. So the battle is about to take place and its starts to down pour. Gimli says to Legolas "you could of picked a better spot".

Legolas just similes at him. "What is going on out there?"

"Would you like me to describe it you or should I get you a box?" Legolas asks Gimli. The battle begins and Gimli shouts to Legolas. "Legolas I'm at two"

He turns his head "I'm at seventeen already" and smiles while continuing to fight.

"I will have no pointy ear beating me!" So the battle continues and sure enough Gandalf is spotted just when he told Aragon he would be there. He also had Eomer and the other riders of Rohan with him. They were able to win this part of the battle but they still had more to do. **A/N Haldir did not die**. Legolas went to look for Eomer after the battle.

"Eomer can we please talk?" Legolas looks at him with a pleading look.

"Um sure I guess" They walk away to an empty room. Legolas started talking first "I am not sure exactly what made you leave but."

"I heard you and Aragon talking at Edoras".

"Well then you didn't hear the most important part of our discussion".

Eomer looked at him "and what would that have been".

Legolas hesitated at first "Well it's that I want to let myself love again and I want it to be with you".

Eomer is shocked "what happened with this Haldir person?"

Legolas sighed because he knew Eomer was going to ask "well it is a long story but I guess you deserve to know. It started a Milena ago. Haldir had confessed what he felt for me and I returned the feelings. However there was something he was not telling me and I could sense it. We were getting serious and I thought I was going to be with him for the rest of my life but I was wrong. He met someone else and left me without an explanation. I finally got one about three hundred years later but at that point it was too late for anything other than friendship. Thankfully he excepted that and we have been fine ever since but I have not been able to open up to anyone in that way since".

"Wow I don't know what to say but why are you ready to love again?"

"Because I can't keep myself away from you and I am falling for you already" he looked up to see Eomer's reaction and it wasn't what he was expecting. Eomer kissed him with so much passion that it took his breath away. "I already love you Legolas Greenleaf". They keep kissing and things get heated up pretty fast. "Eomer I want you".

"I want you to but I think we should wait a little bit anyway".

"Okay I think that is a good idea. I love you".

**End of chapter 2 leave comments and suggestions please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Listen to Your Heart Chapter 3**

**Eomer X Legolas**

**Rated M**

Eomer couldn't believe what he just heard "you what?" he was shocked.

Legolas breathes deeply "I think I love you"

"and I think I can return those feelings for you" Eomer says. He kisses Legolas "come on I think we should get back"

"that is probably a good idea before Gimli sends a search party for me" Eomer and Legolas laugh and they walk back to the party. Legolas suddenly feels something strange that he doesn't like.

Eomer looks at him "is something wrong Legolas?"

"I need to go find Aragon" he leaves to find Aragon. "Aragon something isn't right"

Aragon gets concerned "what are you sensing?"

"I fear that Arwyn may be dying" just then the evenstar falls off his neck and shatters on the ground. Aragon and Legolas look at each other in fear. "Aragon that is not good." Someone runs "the beckens are lit Gondor calls for aide"

Theoden looks at everyone "and Gondor will answer. Muster all the warriors we leave at the first light". "Eowyn I need you to stay here and watch after the people of Rohan in case I do not return"

"But I want to fight with you"

"No Eowyn I cannot lose you. Please do it for me" he looks at her with pleading eyes.

Eowyn sighs "fine but I wish I could at least accompany you to the gathering point"

Theodrin looks at his niece "I will allow you to do that"

Eowyn smiles and hugs him "thank you uncle" _Now I can disguise myself join the battle_. She walks away.

Gimli whispers to Legolas "do you think that was a wise decision?"

"I don't know it wasn't mine to make I don't think she will disobey"

"Well lets hope for everyone's sake that she doesn't". Everyone leaves to their rooms for the night. While Legolas is walking to his room he gets grabbed by the arm and pulled into a room. He looks to see who grabbed him "you really couldn't think of a better way to get my attention love?"

Eomer blushes "well I probably could of but this was the first thing to pop into my head"

"alrighty then is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

Eomer pretends to think about it "not in particular but there is something that I want to do"

Legolas is curious at this point "oh and what would that be?" Eomer walks over to Legolas and kisses him passionately "does that answer your question?" Legolas just nods and continues kissing Eomer as he backs him onto the bed and falls on top of him. Legolas stops for a minute "how far do you want to take this?"

Eomer is looking up at him with so much passion "I think you know but in case you don't I want you to take me to paradise and back"

Legolas nods "that I can do" he continues to kiss Eomer with undoing his shirt and taking it off. Legolas continues to remove Eomer's clothing until he is wearing nothing. Eomer looks at him "you are over dressed my love" so he starts to take off Legolas' garments. Legolas lays kisses all over Eomer's body and finally takes him in his mouth and moves up and down.

"Ahh Legolas" Eomer clings to the sheets on the bed as Legolas continues what he is doing. "Are you ready my love?"

Eomer nods "please be gentle"

Legolas nods "I promise" he puts a finger in Eomer and moves it around and Eomer winces a bit "are you okay my love?"

Eomer nods and Legolas adds another finger and when he is satisfied he position's himself and enters Eomer.

Eomer catches his for he has never felt anything before "Legolas move please"

Legolas obliges and starts to move in and out slowly at first then he begins to pick up the pace. "You feel so good my love" he continues to thrust until he releases into Eomer and falls down next to him on the bed. "Did you enjoy that my love?"

"Yes I did" Eomer kisses Legolas and they fall into a deep sleep. The next morning arrives and everyone gets their things together and they make their way to Gondor. Gimli is on the horse behind Legolas "did you enjoy yourself last night my young princeling?"

Legolas just blushes "that is none of your concern my friend but yes I did" Gimli just laughs to himself. The journey continues and so far there have been no complications. They arrive at the camp site and everyone unloads. Eowyn is with Merry and she gets his warrior clothes on "there now you are fit for battle"

Merry pulls out his sword and Eowyn flinches "this sword isn't even short" "well that won't do you any good off to the smitty with you" she laughs and Merry runs off.

"You should not encourage him" Eomer tells him as he is eating by the fire

"Why not does he not have the right to fight just like the rest of you?"

Eomer gets up and turns to his sister "I didn't say he doesn't have a right to but when he sees the battle and blood do you think he will stay and fight or will the fear take over and be too much for him?"

"He is brave and he wants to fight for his friends"

"You know little of war just like him. It is not for the feint of heart" Eomer leaves his sister there to think and he goes to look for Legolas.

"Where do you think you are going laddy?" Gimli asks Aragon as he is sitting with his axe smoking

"No not this time"

Legolas walks up "have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?"

"Face it laddy we are coming with you" Aragon just smiles because he knows they will always be there for him and they have proved it by saving his life more than once. They start to walk towards the mountain when Legolas hears his name and he turns around.

"Legolas wait"

"I need to go help Aragon Eomer I will be back to help win the battle I promise"

"Okay you better" he kisses Legolas and Legolas walks with the others as they walk into the mountain.

Some one says "why are they leaving on the eve of battle?"

Eomer turns around "they are leaving to get help"

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragon continue to walk when Gimli says "what kind of evil would live in a place like this?"

Legolas answers him "it is the spirits of the dead long ago they promised the king of Gondor that when they were needed they would fight along side him but when the time came they did not come so Aragon's heir cursed them never to rest until their duty was fulfilled". They continue to walk until they get to a door way and Legolas reads it "the way is shut it was made by the dead and the dead alone. The way is shut"

Aragon walks through and Legolas follows while Gimli stands there "this is unheard of an elf will go underground but a dwarf will not. Oh I will never hear the end of it" so Gimli goes in after them.


End file.
